Life and Love
by fallenxfate
Summary: [A series of NejiTen drabbles][formerly written under pen name rAnd0mN3sS] Why does everybody think Neji likes white?
1. Genius

**Disclaimer**: I'm only posting this once. I OWN NOTHING.

**Author's Note**: Beginning of a series of rambles.

**Theme**: Genius

Being a genius is no walk in the park. When you're a mission, people look to the genius to get them through—simply because they are what they are: a genius.

Take, for example, this last mission. Something—someone, I don't know who—messed something up. But it was my plan, the genius's plan, so it must be the genius's fault.

If a plan works, you're liked. If it fails, you're twice as hated.

I was getting a verbal beating from the mission's leader (who was _not_ a genius, and therefore, could blame me) when Tenten stormed in.

She didn't look too happy, I might add.

"Why are you blaming Neji?" she was raging. "I screwed up. Okay? Something came up and I didn't follow the plan. It's my fault completely."

I knew I loved her for some reason.


	2. Toothpaste

**Disclaimer**: Still owning nothing here…

**Author's Note**: I challenge you—yes, you—to give me a theme! And I shall write it! I will swear it on…on the nice guy pose!

Also, I'd appreciate a beta reader, so if you're willing to read my little one-shots, let me know.

**Theme**: Toothpaste (oo I know)

Neji and I both have a strange fetish for the same toothpaste. It's good toothpaste, though! It's kind of lemon-flavored, but also minty-fresh too. And since we both like it, it's a fight to the finish when there's only enough toothpaste left for one of us.

First, we'll stand and glare at each other, daring the other to come closer to the toothpaste. Eventually, we'll both dive at the same time, and I'll grab it first. But Neji will tackle me and grab the toothpaste, holding me away from it while he brushes his teeth at an agonizingly slow speed.

I'll get extremely worked up: It's my toothpaste too, you know! He'll just smile and put away the toothpaste.

So I have to lean over onto him and brush my lips past his, stealing some of that toothpaste flavor. Eventually, we'll start waging war with our lips and mouths, until we decide to call it a tie. By then, both of us have that lemon-mint aroma in the oral area and Neji'll pull out the next tube of toothpaste.


	3. Gum

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still own nothing.

**A/N**: I luff you all for reviewing! Hearts for everyone who has! This one is a little longer than usual, no? Still looking for more challenges!

**Theme**: Gum (theme from punk-neko-gurl)

Well, it was official. Tenten was addicted.

To what, you ask? Gum; more specifically, grape bubblegum.

You couldn't really blame her. It was really good gum. And the flavor lasted for the longest time. It would be practically illegal not to like it.

An addiction is different. She chewed it all the time. It…well, it got annoying. And everyone was completely and utterly frustrated by it. And boy, did they let her know it. So she was determined to get off her gum addiction.

But getting off anything is hard, especially something with the addictive properties of savory gum. It's not quite as bad as an Oreo addiction, but that's cutting it pretty close.

She started with ridding herself of all of her gum stores. But she soon realized that she was an awful magpie: she had gum hidden all over the place. Under her pillow, beneath the cushions, in the clock, at the bottom of the fruit bowl…

Wait. Backtrack…_in the clock_? How do you get something into a clock? And more importantly, how do you get it out?

Now that is obsessed.

Luckily, she had her medication: Neji and a plum. Yep. A nice, round, purple plum. And Neji.

She was eating her plum with Neji. But then, her mind went on a one-way track. Plums…purple…grapes…gum…

Gum withdrawal ensued. She went absolutely crazy, tearing apart her own house to find herself some gum. Fortunately, Neji was not called a prodigy for nothing. He promptly caught her, held her down, and stuffed a plum into her mouth. Like he was roasting one of those dementedly large pigs.

She managed to spit out the violet-hued plum and raged awhile longer. Once she stopped for a breath, Neji dipped down and their lips connected in a sweet, little kiss.

Soon, Tenten found she was addicted again. To the taste of a certain Hyuuga.


	4. Training

**Disclaimer**: Maybe Santa'll give me Neji for Christmas! Then again, probably not.

**A/N**: I tried to make this original. You know, different. Did I succeed? Either way, I still want more challenges.

This one would probably actually be considered a crack fic…but that's okay!

**Theme**: Training in the middle of the summer (Theme from StarFariey)

It was a hot summer afternoon and the two training partners, Neji and Tenten were, well, training. Tenten had switched out her black capris for shorts, while Neji was stoically bearing the heat in his usual outfit: black shorts and a thick beige jacket.

"You could have worn something lighter," was what Tenten said before the prodigy shot her a death glare that shut her up.

But the heat did not concern him. It was Tenten's short shorts that bothered him. It was quickly gathering looks from passersby, especially those of the male gender. And soon enough, a crowd of them had gathered.

The Hyuuga was restraining a series of eye twitches, but the kunoichi didn't even seem to notice. But then they started…cheering. Yes, cheering. And Neji had had enough.

"Do you mind going away and leaving us in peace to train?" he shouted, anime-style vein appearing.

"We have the right to pursue a female if we want!" was the universal reply.

Obviously, the heat had gotten to him, because he then said, "No! Tenten is mine!" at the top of his lungs, seized the still-oblivious girl, and kissed her.

Disappointed, the audience left, but Tenten just said, "Aww, I love you too!"

They resumed training as if nothing had happened at all.


	5. Oranges

**Disclaimer**: I don't see the point in putting this anymore. You all know I own nothing.

**A/N**: I still haven't made one around the theme 'salsa' yet. I'm having a lot of indecision on what exactly I want to happen.

**Theme**: Oranges (Theme from FalconFire)

For some reason, Tenten always has oranges around. Whether they are on-season or off-season, she always manages to scrounge up some of them.

Neji is not blind; nor is he stupid. He noticed the constant supply of oranges around long ago.

He asked her: "Why do you always have oranges?"

Her eyes closed as she replied, "Oranges…are kind of like people. Some are sweet and some are sour. But no matter what, there are always those little things about them that irk you (A/N: AKA, seeds, in case you didn't figure it out) about them. And sometimes, very rarely, you find one that you like best of all. You forget about the bad things about them, and just love them they way they are. Because in your eyes, they are just perfect."

Neji kind of stared at her for a few moments. "So, what am I?" he inquired hopefully, with a kind of childish curiosity in his eyes.

Tenten brushed by him, but grabbed his hands. She spun Neji to face her and kissed the unsuspecting Hyuuga.

Leaving, the weapons mistress hid a small smirk and told him, "You're perfect."

Poor Neji stood there with a surprised expression on his face, utterly shellshocked. But his arrogant pride was up and working. _I'm perfect_.

* * *

(A/N: This is actually a little philosophy I made up. It originally was based around peaches, but oranges work too. And, I believe it!) 


	6. The Easter Bunny

**Disclaimer**: I don't type this for my own amusement; therefore, I must own nothing!

**A/N**: I'm still attempting to put off 'salsa.' –cringes- I'm sorry. I haven't figured out what should happen, though I'm getting a good outline…

**Theme**: The Easter Bunny! (Theme from Sexual-Itako)

Normally, he would not have done this. Itachi would have been frolicking around with Sasuke while simultaneous glomping him before he would even _consider_ this. Seriously here. There are a million things that would happen before this did, some of which included the sky falling down and berries raining from the sky.

But he did it. It was obviously a sign of the apocalypse.

"Come on, Neji, smile! You look so adorable!" squealed Tenten, raising a camera. _Probably for blackmail_, thought the Hyuuga, making a note to steal the film before she could get it processed. It was all her fault, anyway.

Her and her…overly cute smile…it was her fault the end was coming.

Wait, did the great Hyuuga Neji just think the word 'cute'? Even better, 'overly cute'? The apocalypse must be coming sooner than previously thought…

Yep, it was all her fault.

But then again, he had fallen for it…

He scowled. He wondered why exactly he had to do this. I mean, it wasn't like they were Christian. She probably just wanted to humiliate him.

So Neji sat, immobile, scowl present on his face as small children stampeded him to retrieve free chocolate.

"I told you that you'd make a great Easter Bunny!" giggled Tenten, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, it all seemed worth it. Just for that one small kiss.


	7. Weapons

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. –nodnod- It's sad but true.

**A/N**: I'm still putting off _you-know-what_ because…I'm lazy…or something…

**Theme**: Weapons (Theme from punk-neko-gurl)

Tenten always gets weapons for presents. Why? Simple, she's a weapons mistress. 'Weapons' is half of her title. People just figure her favorite thing is weapons.

Well, they're right about that. Her favorite thing does happen to be weapons. But it doesn't mean that she doesn't like other things. In fact, she gets rather sick of the weapons. What's wrong with a nice book once in awhile?

Of course, she rants about this to her dearest Neji. He knows the whole thing. So she was awfully disappointed when he brought her a large box of kunai for her birthday.

Awfully disappointed? Hah. More like, 'insanely, completely, and totally furious.'

She picked up the kunai box, hit Neji over the head with it, and went on to take over the world.

Wait a second, that came out wrong. I meant to say, 'She picked up the kunai box and attempted to hit Neji over the head with it.'

Well, obviously, she failed. She hit the nearby table and the contents of the box spilled out.

"What to do When You Have Way Too Many Weapons!" squealed Tenten, hugging the book to herself. "Oh, Neji, I love you!" She kissed the Hyuuga and ran off happily.

The prodigy watched as she skipped off, still clutching the book. He shook his head: She was obviously on her 'time of month.'


	8. Salsa

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even a bottle of salsa.

**A/N**: Finally, I thought of something for 'salsa.' And, I typed this with one hand and extra finger.

**Theme**: Salsa (Theme from unexpection)

"Neji! Tenten! My youthful students!" cried Gai. "It has come to my attention that my eternal rival's students Sakura and Sasuke have learned to tango, so…" He paused for a second to add to the drama. "…You two must learn to salsa while eating salsa!"

The two exchanged looks and restrained the urge to laugh. "It won't be that bad. Let's just humor him until he leaves," whispered Tenten. Neji sighed, but nodded.

The wacky jounin held up a book on salsa. First, they assembled into the correct dance position. "Okay, my students! One, two, three, tap—pause—um…" Gai threw the book to Neji, who caught it. "You can teach yourselves!" He disappeared in a poof of green smoke.

Neji looked at the book. If he were anyone else, he might have asked, "Can I burn this?" but instead, he asked, "You can have it."

Tenten took the book from Neji. "Let's see…left, right, left, tap. Left, right, left, tap," she nodded to Neji. "That's your movement. I do right, left, right, tap."

After a beginning stumble, they got the hang of it. "This isn't too bad," admitted Neji, leading Tenten into an underarm turn.

"I told you so," she replied, moving closer to the genius as they continued their dance. Their bodies got closer, and so did their faces…

_Clickclickclick_. "I told you that Gai would fall for it!" giggled Sakura—who didn't know how to tango at all.

In fact, she didn't how to dance, period.


	9. Glasses

**Disclaimer**: I can't think of many more witty ways to say, 'I own nothing.'

**A/N**: Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me so very happy…and motivates me to write more!

I didn't like this one that much…my own bad memories…-nodnod-

**Theme**: Glasses (Theme from unexpection)

"Nooooo!" screamed Tenten. "Why me, why me…"

While Tenten was groveling, Neji was halfway happy. This was suitable enough revenge for the Easter Bunny incident.

Tenten no longer had twenty-twenty vision. While that was bad altogether, it was worse for her—her whole art revolved around accuracy!

"Please hold her head still," said the doctor, readying the eye pressure test. Neji gently forced Tenten to rest her head on the little bar as the doctor took aim. Literally.

There was a loud bang and a scream. A small poof of air was directed into Tenten's eye. She looked ready to faint when the doctor said, "Okay, now for the next eye!"

Then they entered the eye chart room. Tenten read off lines of letters, and Neji knew she was guessing when she said, "Z…um, H, then…pi?"

The two doctors talked quietly for a few minutes. Tenten sat trembling, awaiting the bad news. Neji couldn't help but pity her, so he asked, "So? What kind of glasses does she need?"

"Well, she could get laser eye correction surgery…"

_Clunk_ was the sound as Tenten's head made contact with the floor.


	10. Sugar High

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own Naruto! Just kidding, I don't. o

**A/N**: Based off a humorous little role play I did. Who was I playing, you ask? Neji! Duh! It was a crack chatroom rp, and I made him have an obsession over cookies! It was hilarious!

**Theme**: Sugar High (Theme from xxX Poison Xxx)

People were staring at Neji, who happened to be screaming, "Cookies! I want cookies!" at the top of his cookie-deprived lungs.

If only Tenten hadn't given him her 'ultra-cool-love-filled-homemade-cookies.' Love was basically equal to sugar, of course.

He was lying down in bed, with Tenten sitting by him to wait for his high to go down. The prodigy looked up at her with large, round, silver eyes, and whimpered, "C-can I have a cookie, Tenten-chan?"

The great and powerful Hyuuga Neji was giving Tenten puppy eyes. And you know what? It was working.

"Okay, Neji-kun, but only one," replied Tenten warily, giving the high genius one of her sugar-filled treats.

He grabbed it and snarfed it down. There was a momentary silence while both shinobi sat immobile, not even blinking.

Then the sugar kicked in…

Neji jumped up, Tenten attempted to stop him, and th—

_The rest of this story is censored for insane sugar-induced mayhem, violence, oh-too-cute fluff and overall craziness.

* * *

_

(A/N: The truth? I didn't know how to finish. -; Also, did you notice this is the first time I used honorifics? Yah.))


	11. Cuts

**Disclaimer**: Wait, let me check…yep, I own nothing.

**A/N**: Lesse, I still have Glass, Touchy-feely, and Pocky themes to write. Which explains why I'm doing this one first…XDDD

**Theme**: "Tenten was scratched up in the arms and Neji thought she was cutting herself…" (Theme from Kari480)

Tenten had cuts up and down her arm. Cuts that weren't there the day before. Neji attempted not to stare at them. _She's cutting herself,_ whispered his evil inner voice.

His rational outer self asked, "Where did you get all those wounds?"

"Eh? Oh, Lee accidentally pushed me into a pine tree last afternoon," replied the kunoichi, not making eye contact with the Hyuuga.

_I told you so. You know, she thinks she has nothing to live for, et cetera, and so she's cutting herself to relieve the pain_.

He had thoroughly convinced himself, so he reached down and grabbed Tenten's slender wrists. "Tenten, I just want you to know that you really mean a lot to me," he said as honestly as possible.

"Um…Yeah, I did know that. Why else would you be dating me?" Tenten gave the Hyuuga a strange look.

"It's not worth it, Tenten," he continued. "Please… this has to stop."

Tenten collapsed to the ground. "I…I don't believe it," she began to sob.

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you," he finished.

"Why, Neji? Why?"

Neji gave her a look. "Why? Because I care too much about you! I don't want you cutting yourself!"

Tenten returned the look. "Oh, I thought you were breaking up with me," she replied with a happy sigh.

"How can you be so cheerful? You're cutting yourself!" sputtered Neji, confused.

The weapons mistress gave Neji yet another look. "I just said that Lee pushed me into a pine tree yesterday."

"…oh…"

A laugh, a kiss, and the end.

* * *

(A/N: Possibly the longest so far. Also possibly the worst so far. -is crushed by a boulder-

Anyway, I got this evil idea...not updating till I get 60 reviews. Heh heh heh...well, you'll have to wait and see if I do, won't you?)


	12. TouchyFeely

**Disclaimer**: In some parallel dimension maybe I do own Naruto. In this one, I don't.

**A/N**: I couldn't do it. I'm just not evil enough.

Might I beg some of you to read a NejiSaku of mine? Yep, I'm expanding my tastes. I am soooo proud of myself.

I also abused the theme word in this one! But I think it was uberly better than my last. (Though still not my best. I've been concentrating on Beyond a little more)

**Theme**: Touch-Feely (Theme from Akiko, Mistress of Sporks)

Neji has never been the touchy-feely, affectionate sort of person.

In fact, he had what one might call an 'icy personality.'

Tenten didn't really mind that. She understood he had to take this 'touchy-feely' thing slowly and blah blah blah blah. You know the argument.

But she had to have some form of affection now and then asides from the kiss and occasional flower/gift.

That was why Neji was sitting on a sofa with Tenten snuggled next to him. "See, it's not that hard."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Neji. "What is the point of the whole 'touchy-feely' thing beyond the 'I-love-you stuff?"

The kunoichi's jaw dropped open. "You don't know the point of 'touch-feely'-ness?" she asked/raged. "That is an insult to our boyfriend-girlfriend status, Neji!" Then she actually stopped to ponder the question.

Her mouth opened. Her mouth closed. Her hand went to her head. "I have…no idea," she admitted.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes; Tenten still snuggled next to Neji. Then Neji broke the peace: "It's kind of nice, I guess," he admitted, and Tenten didn't know whether to laugh or yell.

She opted for being quiet and cuddled closer to the slightly blushing genius—but _she_ didn't know that.

_Snapsnapsnap_. Sakura ran away from the window, holding her camera, which now had another piece of blackmail for her.

* * *

(A/N: Another attack of the blackmailing Sakura… heh.)) 


	13. Glass

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: I couldn't do it. I couldn't write a NejiSaku. I didn't get past the second chapter. I had to delete it. Might use the same idea on a NejiTen, though…

This one got all philosophical on me. Probably because the philosophy section is right next to the manga.

**Theme**: Glass

At first, Tenten and Neji's relationship was normal. We shall call this normal kind of relationship 'sand' for the time being. Just normal, overly-abundant sand, the kind that bugs a person who might be trying to go for a non-beach like landscape. Both of them held the sand, not holding it too hard or too soft.

Eventually, they realized their affections for each other. The sand grew warmer with their love, until they both confessed. They held their sand together, hand in hand, keeping it warm with their love.

Every time their relationship grew, so did the warmth and intensity of their love. The final step? Marriage, of course. But that's far, far into the future. Let's focus on the present.

Warmth. Let's talk about that for a moment. Who knows what happens when lightning—a blazing hot flash of a phenomenon—strikes sand?

It turns into glass. Beautiful glass, shaped by Nature's hands. Curves, elegant and smooth, but also jagged edges. Both the fury and gentleness of nature herself in one piece of artwork.

But let's get back to the story at hand. Eventually, that warmth will be so strong it will be the same as lightning. It will be enough to turn that worthless sand into lovely, unique glass. It will be unlike any other type of glass and so much more meaningful than manmade glass.

It will be enough to prove that they love each other that much.


	14. Pocky

**Disclaimer**: Yah. I own _zilch._

**A/N**: Pocky! Or there lack of. And sorry for not updating—if you didn't know, I was on vacation. And yes, I did buy Pocky while vacation, um, -ing.

**Theme**: Pocky (Theme from xxX Poison Xxx)

"What is that?" asked Neji, looking at the little box that Tenten was eating from.

She handed him the box and answered, "Pocky!"

"Pocky? What's…Pocky?"

Gaspeth! The horror! How could he have never—!

Tenten shouted, "You haven't ever had Pocky? You poor deprived child!"

As Tenten went on about the wonders of Pocky—no need to elaborate, I'm sure—Neji was noticing things he had never seen before as the two strolled around Konoha…

We Love Pocky Club? Pocky-holics Anonymous? A whole store selling nothing but Pocky? Was life taunting him for his lack of Pocky…less-ness?

The weapons mistress popped out one of yummy little sticks and stuck the chocolate-covered side in her mouth, licking it off slowly. Neji kind of half gawked at her, slowly enticed by her unintended seduction. Wait for the brain spark…

_This is my chance!_ he cheered. He watched carefully and chose his moment well. Tenten had let go of the treat to rummage through her bag, and the genius leaned over to catch her in a kiss, stealing a few bites of Pocky as an added bonus.

"Neffee?" exclaimed Tenten, surprised tone muffled by Neji's kiss. He pulled away, chocolate smeared across his bottom lip.

"You could have just asked," she teased, pulling out another one.

A smirk—he replied, "I know. But that tasted so much sweeter."

She blushed. Neji stuck a stick of Pocky into his mouth that he had just stolen from her moment of disarmedness. Tenten allowed a slight smirk—_his _smirk—to play around her lips. It was her turn now, so she reached up and…

(A/N: -cough- No, disarmedness is not a word. Do not use it if you want to be a good speller. But it was the best descriptive word for the moment.)


	15. A Wedding Ring

**Disclaimer**: I daresay I own nothing.

**A/N**: I might drift away from this collection for awhile, but don't worry—this has become my creative outlet, so I will still update and want theme challenges.

**Theme**: Wedding ring (Theme from Sexual-Itako)

"Yes, women really do like those rings, but if you're looking for something a little more, I suggest this…" The salesman directed Neji over to another area with a sign that clearly stated 'Wedding Rings.'

Tenten wasn't sure whether or not she was regretting following her significant other to the jewelry shop. To her, marriage seemed still far off in the future, so she was panicking. She turned and missed them walking past the flashy display to the next sign—"Great Gifts!"

She dashed out of the building as if it were on fire, and thankfully, two goddesses of love's wisdom were right outside!

That's a bit of an exaggeration. Really, it was just Sakura and Ino.

"You have to help me," she pleaded. "IthinkNejiisbuyingmeaweddingringwhatdoIdowhatdoIdoooo?"

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks. "Wedding ring, eh?" The sudden gleam in their eyes was more than enough to scare away Tenten, but she had already said too much.

"You have to either turn him down gently but let him know it is only because you're not ready yet…"

"…Or you have to accept and make sure he knows you're still unsure, and if he's courteous he'll call it off."

"It's your choice," they chorused simultaneously. "Our work is done."

They pranced away looking rather proud of themselves.

Neji came out of nowhere and looked at Tenten. "Uh, what were Ino and Sakura doing just now?" Truthfully, he didn't really want to know.

"Oh, nothing," squeaked Tenten in a high-pitched tone.

He pulled out a little box and Tenten nearly screamed.

A faint red tint painted Neji's face as he said, "Tenten, it's been a long time, and…"

"No! I mean, yes?" replied Tenten, looking like she wanted to disappear.

"…And, you know, today has been exactly two years since we started going out, so…"

The weapons mistress held her breath and waited, trying to find the best way to let him down.

"…I bought you a ring to celebrate."

"Sorry, Neji, but I'm just not ready to get married yet! Wait, did you say that ring is for our anniversary?"

He gave her a strange look. "What did you think it was for?"

Tenten smiled—her little secret. "Oh, nothing."


	16. Big Long Author's Note and a Mystery

**Big Long Author's Note of a Chapter**: This is it! We passed the one-hundred review mark! I love you all, seriously, so I have dedicated this whole chapter to y'all. Everybody who reviewed has their name listed below (in the order that they had their first review). Cookies for everyone! (Uh, yeah, my baking's not exactly wonderful, but I tried _for you_)  
-points down- Old-fashioned lines because the nice pretty ones aren't working.

----------------------------------

CoughHackChokeDie

lunarxshinobi

Starriecat

i-have-issues-deal-with-it

sasukeluver101

BlooVeggieStix

.Rainmoon.

StarFariey

scharlo

unexpection

ShinshouTengenWabisuke

naash

FalconFire

Mekkacaluptus

Sexual-Itako

Akiko, Mistress of Sporks (kikofreako)

xxXPoisonXxx

FaIRyPrInCeSS-17

Hanayo

kari480

EraTomo

PandaTenten

crimsonnejiboxersxD

ladypunz

MoonlightMilkyway

dreaming.sapphire

Sakran

Hanayo

----------------------------------

Next, a section dedicated to everybody who _gave me a theme. I appreciate all your help._ Again in chronological order.

i-have-issues-deal-with-it

StarFariey

unexpection

FalconFire

Sexual-Itako

Akiko, Mistress of Sporks (kikofreako)

xxXPoisonXxx

kari480

MoonlightMilkyway

TigerShinobi

And one dedicated to those who gave me two or more now!

i-have-issues-deal-with-it

unexpection

FalconFire

Akiko, Mistress of Sporks (kikofreako)

xxXPoisonXxx

Sexual-Itako

----------------------------------

Hope I didn't miss anybody. If I did, I'm very sorry!

And for anybody who read (or is reading, gasp) but didn't review, you can have the cookies I burned. Hey, I still think they taste good (Okay, I like burned cookies…that's not weird!) but if you don't, remember to review next time, okay?

You thought I wasn't going to post a story in this chapter? You were wrong! Ahahaha…

----------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: I own as much as you own, which is probably nothing in the terms of Naruto

**Theme: **It's a mystery…

Tenten stared and Neji stared back. Eyes began to narrow; fingers shook in both nervousness and excitement.

Neji's eye twitched slightly. "No!" insisted Tenten. She watched him with a hawk's eye as his hand dropped its contents into the pile.

"What have you got?" he asked tensely.

The weapons mistress smirked slightly and showed him what she had. His face fell as he did the same for her.

"I told you so!" she said triumphantly. "You thought I couldn't tell, huh? I _knew_ you were."

Neji sighed—that was the only confession she would get.

It was the first the she had ever won at poker. Neji, you cheater.


	17. Blackmail

**Disclaimer**: If anyone posts anything on this website, how could any of us own anything besides made-ups and plots…?

**A/N**: Okay, I'm not being, like, preferential here, but this is a rather good theme, isn't it?

**Theme**: Blackmail from Sakura (Theme from TigerShinobi)

We all know Sakura's secret stash of blackmail. It all started as a plot to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, but she found she was not able to stop. And her most recent project had merited an actual file. This file was titled with a 'Neji x Tenten' in large Sharpie-drawn letters. And finally, the day came when she had enough to possibly blackmail a certain Hyuuga we all know and love. Or, if you don't like Neji, hate, but then, why are you still reading?

"Hey, Hyuuga-san, could you come over here for a moment?" purred the pink-haired kunoichi.

The white-eyed genius obliged, though slightly unwillingly—he sensed nothing but bad from the green-eyed vixen.

"What is it, Haruno-san?" he asked warily. He noticed the generous-sized package in her hands and he so didn't need Byakugan to know there was trouble coming from there…

Sakura simply smiled. "You know, you and Tenten are very close. And I mean, very close," she said in an almost patronizing way, emphasizing the words 'very' and 'close.' "I'm sure that not many people know that."

"…"

"So, I'm offering you this one chance to save some face. I will _not_, I repeat, _not_ give these pictures of you and Tenten being all affectionate-like to a certain other member of your beloved family…" She paused. "But you will have to agree to all my circumstances." She pulled out a scroll thicker than her arm.

Neji rolled his eyes, but Sakura couldn't tell because of the whole white eyes thing. He told him, "You know, Hinata-sama wouldn't actually do anything…"

Sakura scowled. "I'm talking about Hanabi, baka. Anyway, here are my circumstances."

Two hours later, Sakura finished, "And finally, you shall bow to Akamaru and acknowledge him as your supreme leader."

"Eh, no, it's okay," was his reply. "We were wondering what the best way to let our relationship into public knowledge anyway. Go ahead and, uh, 'blackmail' us."

He left. Sakura stared.

(A/N: More mindless spoof than a one-shot. Sorry for not updating…school got in and you wouldn't believe all the homework I'm getting. To show how sorry I really am, I'm putting two chapters up at the same time.)


	18. Fish and Chips

**Disclaimer**: Nothing, I say, nothing…

**A/N**: Okay… I'm back at school. **_I will try to update twice every week, usually on the weekends_**. I'm sorry but I'm just so busy it's not even funny.

**Theme**: Fish and Chips. (Akiko, Mistress of Sporks)

"You know that's disgusting, right?"

It was lunchtime for the two, eating a pre-packed lunch in the training fields. For the fifth day in a row, Neji had taken fish and chips with him. He said that they were left over from some strange banquet and that they had to finish them.

If you don't know what fish and chips are (I didn't even know until last year at Ponderosa), it's a slab of fish next to a bunch of fries. Tasty yummy, I know.

Tenten didn't think so!

"It's unhealthy. Look at that, it's a piece of greasy old fish next to some equally greasy old fries," she ranted.

Neji stuck a fry into his mouth.

"I can't believe you're still eating that junk."

He chewed.

"You'll get sick, or you won't be able to train."

He chewed.

"And…and…I'm not going to kiss you at all."

He paused.

She held her breath. Had he been convinced?

He swallowed and reached for another fry.

Scowling, the kunoichi stalked away to eat her somewhat forgotten lunch a few yards away. Moments passed, and soon both were done.

Brushing off the dirt from sitting on the ground, Tenten cleaned up after herself, not noticing Neji behind her. A moment too late she did—his arms snaked around her and pulled them closer together, lips meeting in an unanticipated kiss.

"See, was that so bad?" he asked, helping the weapons mistress clean up. Almost simultaneously, their 'Inners' thought, "Neji, fifteen. Tenten, four," punctuated by a smirk by one and a sigh from the other.


	19. Jealousy

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I own Naruto. I'm also a penguin. Go figure, eh?

**A/N**: Again—sorry about not updating. As I regulate to school life again, you'll see these get more regular (or rather, irregular XD).

This drabble takes place before Neji and Tenten got their acts together and started dating.

**Theme**: Jealousy (Theme from FalconFire. Requirement: Include Gaara!)

----------

It was an oh-so peaceful day in Konoha, and the Sand Sibs just happened (_just happened_) to be visiting. Oh, and Gaara and Tenten _just happened_ to start a little conversation. And Neji _just happened_ to stroll by as it got to something… _interesting._

Who says there's no such thing as fate?

"…we've known each other for awhile, and…it's just kind of getting awkward. I don't know if you feel the same way, but… I really like you and would you go out with me sometime?"

"…" This was the general reaction, AKA both Neji and Gaara.

Is it not uncanny how Gaara and Neji can be silent yet still hold text up so well?

Neji walked away with his plans of revenge on Gaara. The only minor drawback was…well…not very minor.

Silent Gaara broke the… well, silence. "So, this is what you're going to say to that Neji person?"

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Neji opened it and guess what? Tenten was there. No, really, she was.

"…"

"Neji, we've known each other for awhile and…it's just kind of getting awkward. I don't know if you feel the same way but… I really like you and would you go out with me sometime?" she asked quickly.

"…_coughmumble_gaara_coughmumble_…"

"Yeah, he was helping me with what to say," she admitted. Then a frown: "How did you know that…?"

A few awkward coughs and a small silence later, Neji changed the topic. "So… what time should I pick you up?"

----------

(A/N: -brick'd for lameness-

**Neji**: I don't act like that…;-;

-cough- I had slight writer's block and hoped just plain out writing would cure it. X3)


	20. Movie

**Disclaimer**: Me no ownses. Me ownses me computer, that is all.

**A/N**: Getting back to writing…Sorry for neglecting, all. D:

Not doing themes in order so I can get more up at once.

**Theme**: Romance/Mushy/Fluffy Movie (Theme from Capricorn Chaos)

* * *

"…Tenten. I am not watching that," said Neji, not bothering to look up from his position, head against his arms on the table.

The weapons mistress looked up, half-disappointed, half-intrigued. "But—but—I didn't even tell you what I picked—" she began to pout.

"You tried this last week, and the week before," sighed the genius, lifting his head. He had a massive headache from the mission he had completed that day—long, tedious, and with two people who must have been mentally disabled, or something like that.

"But Neji! It's Weapons Kiss…my favorite movie…"

"You've watched that lots of times before; do you have to watch it with me?" Neji's voice sounded half-harassed, half-pleading.

There was silence, until Neji heard…oh no…

Tenten was sobbing quietly, face in a pillow.

Throwing away all his frustration and sleepiness, Neji knelt at Tenten's side. "I'll watch the movie with you, then," he said after a few moments.

"Yea!" cheered Tenten, suddenly looking much happier. With a flick of her finger, the movie started.

Neji restrained his groan, instead muttering in his mind.

It was a long, girly movie, about a weapons mistress that fell in love with an enemy ninja. Typical plot of the sort, of course.

But as Tenten snuggled alongside him, Neji sighed.

_Even if the movie's kind of stupid, she really knows how to push my buttons…_

A smile.

_And this isn't so bad, I guess._

_

* * *

_

(-Shot for crappiness-

I'm sorry for the awfulness of it all, I'm a little rusty. Plus I cheated a little on the theme. D:

Again—sorry. I'm trying to get more stuff up, but I'm really busy at school. You know what I mean.)


	21. Cream Cheese

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing…

**A/N**: Read last chapter's note. That says it all.

**Theme**: Cream Cheese (Theme from Hanayo. Sorry, no deprivation…)

* * *

When Tenten was mad, strangely, she would go home and gorge herself on cream cheese. Not _just_ cream cheese, of course, that would be gross and weird. She slathered it on top of little chunks of un-toasted bagels, the cream cheese sometimes beginning to fall off and then just stuffed it in her mouth like there was no tomorrow and she wanted to die fat or something. (1) And if she couldn't find any, she would just scream and cry.

Neji discovered this a month after they moved together. She stormed on in, went to the fridge, and began to devour that cheese in a fit of agitation. For awhile, he just watched, and then finally said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"No!" screamed Tenten like a child throwing a tantrum, voice muffled by the bagel-and-cheese mixture in her mouth.

The Hyuuga prodigy didn't usually go for full-out acts of love, kindness, and etc., but he did sit next to the other and began to gently stroke her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, still strangely kind about it.

I could tell you about how Tenten began to cry and tell Neji about the awful things that had happened that day. I could tell you about how Neji kissed her and made it all better again. I could even tell you about how Tenten fell asleep in his arms, all cried out, and he carried her to bed.

But what warmed Tenten's heart was when she saw Neji two weeks later eating bagels with cream cheese, looking angry. So she asked him if he was okay, and if he wanted to talk about it.

After that, there was always some cream cheese in the refrigerator.

* * *

(More crappiness from yours truly. -Shot again-

The last two were kind of serious, but I promise humor coming soon.)

(1) --Who doesn't?!?! xDDDD


	22. Tenten's Penmanship

**Disclaimer**: I like pie…err, I OWN NOTHING.

**A/N**: ERR…I LIKE PIE.

And I like it when you review. It encourages me to write more…especially when I'm nervous for my speech, which I must pass to pass this grade…

ARGH. –hides in a corner-

Sorry for taking so long on this…and my totally bad 'REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE'… -dodges flying vegetables-

My shortest in awhile.

**Theme**: Tenten's Bad Penmanship (Theme from MoonlightMilkyway)

* * *

Isn't it strange that a weapons mistress, who depends on accuracy, has horrible handwriting?

That's what Neji thought as he was reading a note she had posted on the fridge. Did it say 'Get eggs at shop today' or did it say 'Gai said no training,' or something completely different? He had the Byakugan, but not deciphering powers—the only thing he could clearly understand was the 'Neji' at the top and the 'From Tenten' at the bottom.

He almost never understood her notes, and sometimes this resulted in mild humiliation.

Still, he wouldn't change her for the world.


	23. Flower

**Disclaimer**: Presenting Neji with the disclaimer!

Neji: She owns nothing. Why am I doing this again…?

**A/N**: A mix of humor and serious stuff in this one.

**Theme**: Flower (Theme from Se-chan)

* * *

Maybe it was the Byakugan. Maybe it was his clothing. Maybe it was just the way he was. But everybody thought Neji's favorite color was white.

When he had fangirls (Academy days—they got the 'I hate you' vibe a bit more quickly than Sasuke's, thankfully) they flooded his doorstep with yep, you got it—white flowers. Most of these ended up in a trash can, or better yet, burned up.

These memories came back to him as he was lying in a hospital bed—white walls, white ceiling, white sheets—and white flowers, from friends and (_unfortunately_) admirers.

He was slowly cracking from all the white. And then the door opened.

_Oh dear holy mother of God please no more flowers!_ he thought, closing his eyes.

"Hyuuga-san, you have a visitor," said the polite nurse. He could hear footsteps, but he wouldn't open his eyes. No. He would pretend he was sleeping.

His nose twitched. He could smell flowers. Those stupid white flowers…

Seriously, weren't white flowers for funerals?

"Neji-kun, I got you flowers!" said a cheerful, familiar voice.

Tenten!

He opened his eyes, and there was Tenten, arms laden with flowers of all different colors—blues and oranges, yellows and reds, and best of all, _no white_.

"Where should I put them?" asked the weapons mistress. The nurse gestured to Neji's nightstand, where there were no flowers at all. (He'd thrown them all away.) Tenten quickly busied herself arranging the bouquet.

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed in relief. He knew he loved her for some reason.

* * *

(I half-like this one, half-not. It's weird. But so am I. xD) 


End file.
